The Crystal, The Mirror, and Heart
by Matrigorok
Summary: A stranger finds her self on Mobius along with a unique companion. The freedom fighters find her and are in a big suprise. She's a true reble and extraordenary things tend to happen. like the person who is out to kill her. This is book one of what happene
1. Chapter 1 Space Transition

The Crystal, The Mirror, And Heart Chapter One Space Transition

When you travel, remember that a foreign country is not designed to make you comfortable. It is designed to make its own people comfortable.

Clifton Fadiman** (1904 - )**

Deep within the wilderness of the Americas wandered a strong-willed teen. Her dark brown hair reflected the dim twilight sun of dawn along the open prairie close to the forests edge. Her deep brown eyes were focused yet relaxed. Around her neck shown a strange pale tinted blue crystal giving an eerie and ghostly glow. A shadow was beginning to creep up behind her. It was inching closer to her silently and steadily with each passing breath with its greenish eyes glowing in the early morning gloom in the thick under brush.

The beast then leaped for the pounce! At that very moment the girl ducked out of the way, with the beast missing its target by a hair. She caught a glimpse clear as daylight of a slightly large cat like creature. The appearance of its green blue eyes showed a predatorily concentration as they locked on to her again. Its golden harvest yellow coat was now visible for the sun shown above the horizon.

Black rosettes and blotches broke up the front and mid section while the backside remained plain. The chest and under side were white and it wore a jade colored headdress with another pale blue crystal like the girl. Both of their bodies tensed as they began to circle each other waiting for an opening to attack. They both leapt towards each other, and the cat knocked her to the damp earth. They began to turn over slamming each other to the ground.

Although it seems unusual the teen grabbed the throat of her assailant with her jaws pinning it to the hard ground.

"Ha, ha, ha! I pined ya again Jager.", She chuckled out victoriously to the large feline, " Don't worry. You'll get me eventually. But it was a good try you almost had me."

She went to a near by tree and grabbed her little backpack along with her bow and quiver of arrows.

"Now why don't we search out something to eat now shall we?", the big cat licked her affectionately on her cheek as she was getting up. The two then entered the thickly vegetated forest.

An awkward silence hovered in the air as they went deeper in the forest. The thickly covered branches made it shady and dark with very little light penetrating the few and dismal gaps. But the teen didn't seem to mind because to her it was if the branches never blocked any of the light at all. She then began to feel perturbed unaware of the transition taking place. The girl knew that something wasn't right as she turned around scanning the perimeter around her. Jager was nowhere in sight. This seriously alarmed her.

She began to panic in fear of her missing friend. The worried teen broke into a run. She raced through the woods searching for losing all sense of where she was going. Her foot unknowingly triggered a trap and a noose caught her foot making her run into the ground slamming her face. Then suddenly lifting her up into a tree. She became dizzy from impact with the blood rushing to her head. Her vision became blurred and heavily disoriented. Her chest slowly struggled to rise as her heart pounded with the heavy breathing trying to get some air, and then finally blanked out.

Within her trancelike state she heard two voices, as she slowly regained some of her consciousness. " Let's get this thing in the cell before it wakes up." One of the people whispered to the other. The second looked up to the first and said, " Wow! I bet the freedom fighters are gonna want to see this overlander I thought that they died out except for that maniac Robotnik." The two Mobians soon left placing her taken belongings to another room.

The dark haired girl finally came to as the mid day sun shown her sandy colored skin through the tight window bars the rest was left in the gloom. As her eyes focused she realized that she was in a barred cell, which felt more like o small cage to her. A few feet away from her she noticed a small bowl filled with some sort of food.

She picked it up and sniffed at the contents. She thought to herself, 'At least my captors were kind enough to leave something to eat.' She let out a heavy sigh and began to slowly consume its contents and licked it clean. Exhaustion got the best of her and she fell asleep curled into a ball against a corner.

All Sega characters are copyrighted. And so are my own and The Outcasts Mutant Sonic. Thank You


	2. Chapter 2 A Stranger in a Foreign World

The Crystal, The Mirror, And Heart Chapter 2 A Stranger in a Foreign World

Prejudice is opinion without judgment.

**Voltaire**** (1694 - 1778)**

The female overlander felt a sharp tingling vibration down her spine and woke up to the sound of voices behind the door and quickly sat up. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light of the late afternoon sun. Then the creaking sound of the door caught her attention while rubbing the sleepiness out from her eyes. She stared at the opening door that began to reveal a shapeless group of shadows at first but then saw many individual figures begin to form from it. Inaudible whispers could be heard in the background as a reddish brown haired being stepped fourth from the crowd for a closer look at her. The overlander stared with awe into the beings bright blue eyes. The other was equally taken aback by what she saw. But then her look of amazement transformed into a disdainful glare at the strange overlander. The girl quickly looked away as if she had been given shame and continued to look at the floor.

"Hey everyone it looks like we have another overlander on our hands!" The person shouted to the remaining group behind the threshold of the door. There was a brief paused as the overlander lifted her head to see another pass through the light. It's metallic arm twinkled as the reflection danced around the room. She saw long rabbit like ears, which puzzled her even more. Then she saw another come through with long oversized canine teeth, and a smaller one at its side with two fluffy tails. She crept closer for a better look only to see them stepping back from her holding pen.

The group was confounded by not only her appearance but also her identity. The clothes their captive wore were torn and tattered. The shoes were covered in brown and green stains along with her blue jeans and the bottom of the shirt.

The girl remained silent and attentively stared and listened for names as they whispered to each other. The first name she heard was Sally being announced to the one with the blue jacket and matching boots, Rotor to the one with the tusks, and Bunnie to the one with the long ears. She noticed the little fox like person still looking at her. When she diverted her look to him he began to get nervous. Then Bunnie warily stepped forward approaching the locked cell. " What be ya name?" she asked. The female overlander remained silent, Bunnie asked again but with a more gentle tone. " What be ya name?"

The dark haired girl opened to say something paused and said nothing. The rabbit waited a moment and here "Grizz." Bunnie looked at her with a puzzled look to see if she heard correctly. "What did ya say?"

"I said my name is Grizz." The overlander confessed a bit louder. A thought of realization entered Grizz's mind and a small tear began to run down her cheek. "Awe, what's a matter." The rabbit said in a sympathetic tone.

" My son has gone missing, and he is my only family. I don't have a clue to where I am and he might be lost in the backwoods where we came from." She stuttered out crying. Bunnie was taken back with what she said went to tell the others.

Grizz overheard them. "She says she got separated from her young'en." "May be we should help her." "I don't think we can take her word for it." Sally interrupted. " She is of course an overlander like Robotnik and his accomplice Snivley. She could be one of them." "Aunt Sally?" " Yes Tails?" "Maybe the girl is telling the truth. She does look sad. Maybe we should help her."

Sally paused at the thought. "I think I'll ask her some of my own questions before we decide anything."

All Grizz could do was stare. The ground squirrel then came up to her in a serious attitude. "Whom may I say is in your family?"

"It's just me and my son Jager. He's my son." Grizz answered. "You look a bit young to have a kid?" Sally pointed out. " I don't even know how old I am anymore. It's been so long since I looked at a calendar, time sure flies don't it? Do you mind telling me where I'm at?" Grizz asked the blue-eyed squirrel.

"You're in Knothole Village." "Strange. There's no place like that on Earth or within the world beneath." The overlander now putting this together. "What planet?"

"You mean to say you're not from Mobius. Then how did you get here?" Sally questioned with a bit of a stir. " I don't know. The last things I remember was entering the forest with Jager and we were following each other to track a deer." Grizz mentioned to her.

"Hmmm… Why would two of your species need to get that much food in the first place?"

"We're not the same." Grizz interrupted.

"Then exactly what is Jager?" "Well Jager is mainly a Jaguar mixed with a cougar sort of large cat. He might be big but he's still a cub. And as his mother it is my obligation to teach, train and feed him."

Before Sally could get a word in Grizz spoke again with a very concerned tone. "Oooo. You just have to help me find him. Being young he still has a lot to learn and he might hurt someone by mistake. He is in unfamiliar surroundings so he might try to find something to eat and he might try to hunt on his own. You of all people should know what happens in an unfortunate ordeal. So if you find him please, please don't kill him."

Sally felt the sincerity of her voice so in order not to appear heartless she agreed to help. "Alright overlander we'll help. But I'm going to make certain that every one will keep a close eye on you."

"I guess that's fair I mean you don't know me so you have that right not to trust me right away." Grizz let out with a heavy sigh.

Sally then spoke into her communicator " Sonic. Sonic. Are you there? I know you can hear me!" " Ugh. I swear when I get a hold of him. Oh. Never mind I'll go get him my self. You just stay here Grizz till I return with our absentee." "Hey guys. Can you keep a close eye on her, I have to find Sonic. Thanks." And with that she left.

Sally had a strong feeling of where to find the blue hedgehog. She went to the outskirts of the village to a lake surrounded by thick oak trees. The branches dense foliage created an almost continuous shadow if patches of light did not seep through. And wouldn't you know it but Sonic was in a sunny patch of emerald green grass. 'Figures. When ever I try to tell him something important he's either here sleeping or off doing some other thing.' Sally thought to herself gong near the snoozing hedgehog.

She bent down, " Sonic." She called into his ear and nudging his shoulder. " Sonic, wake up. Come on get up." She was obviously getting tired of this. Again she thought to herself frowning ' This has got to stop.'

"Sonic!" Directly yelling in his ear. Sonic jumped startled by this particular course of action. "Why didn't you answer?"

"What!" Sonic announced rather loudly "I can't hear you! Someone's been yelling in my ear and I've gone deaf again." Sally just rolled her eyes at him giving him time to recuperate after that little ordeal. "Why didn't you answer your communicator?" peeved off at Sonic. "Oh that well… I turned it off so I could snooze." He replied with a weak smirk on his face.

"Typical, just typical." Sally scowled. The blue hedgehog knew he was in trouble and he wouldn't hear the end of it. She continued, " Anyway we need you to meet some one. She apparently lost her son and I want you to watcher when she looks. Okay."

" Alright I'll help just don't drag me by the ear again." He knew she was looking at his ears.

Mean while back at Grizz's Cell.

"So ah any recent events?" the overlander asked trying to start a conversation. Everyone lifted their head and looked at her cockeyed. " Ya know like what is happening at the present moment? Umm anything at all." She was desperate to talk to someone. Rotor spoke out finally, " Well the usual." "The usual what?" Grizz inquired. "We are in a war sweetie." Bunnie responded for him. "Oh. Um… With who? I'm sorry I'm just curious that's all." The overlander apologized. "That's alright. Ya have the right to know. See we's all at war with doctah Robotnik. He wants ta turn every one into robotic slaves. And we's here to stop him." The rabbit replied.

"So is there a name for the group?" the girl became even more interested. " Well… We're the Freedom Fighters." Tails wanted a turn to answer her questions.

" This predicament sounds pretty familiar. Waite a minute this sounds like the Revolutions at my home planet. There mainly over but maybe I can help you. That is if and when I'm allowed of course. So who's your leader?"

"Princess Sally Acorn. Everyone else calls her Sally though." Rotor remarked, " What you said sounds very interesting Grizz. Can we hear more?"

Just then there was a rush of wind in the room and Sally was right behind it. What the girl saw was a hedgehog with a slightly taller built than his friends. His ears were tufted with fur and his amber eyes were like that of cats. "Hey Sal? Who's he one that needed my help again?" "She's behind the bars." He then looked towards the cell. "Whoa! Who in all of Mobius are you?" Surprised to see the girl. " I'm Grizz, and I take it that you must be Sonic." Grizz smiled to him. " I'm not gonna hurt ya, just let me get out before we start looking. Okay."

"Waite you guys, I wanna show you one thing that I can do." Grizz began to put her head between the bars. Her cheeks squished through letting her head out first. "Getting your head out is the hardest the rest is easy." They saw her shoulders slide through and then her mid section. They all stood there bewildered as her long legs slid out along wither big sneakers. "How did you do that?" Tails said gawking in amazement.

Grizz only laughed and said, " It pays to be extremely flexible."


	3. Chapter 3 Searching and the Shining Ligh

The Crystal, The Mirror, And Heart Chapter 3 Searching and the Shining Light

Perhaps the most valuable result of all education is the ability to make yourself do the thing you have to do, when it ought to be done, whether you like it or not; it is the first lesson that ought to be learned; and however early a man's training begins, it is probably the last lesson that he learns thoroughly.

Thomas H. Huxley (1825 - 1895)

Grizz had to keep her head down in order not to hit her head on the low ceiling or for that matter any thing else. Everyone else went to the next room in order to give her some room. "Can I please have my bag now?" she requested to the group, " I really need it." Sally grabbed the backpack from the other room and tossed it to the overlander, "You can have your bag, there wasn't much in it anyway. But we are keeping your weapons." Grizz opened it and was glad to find everything still there, messy but still there. Grizz continued towards the last door leading out into the open air. Because of her height she had to duck for the low clearance. The sun was close to setting and the dark of night wasn't to far behind it.

The overlander headed towards the woods only to be cut off by the blue furred hedgehog, "Whoa! Where do you think your going this late?" "I'm going to find Jager and I know that this is the best time to go looking for him." Grizz spoke in response, "And besides we better find him soon before he tries to eat anyone. Since everyone else is occupied with other things you have to help me."

" Aren't you gonna you know have trouble seeing, especially this late in the day." He was stumped thinking how this feat was going to be accomplished with his assumption that she wouldn't be able to see anything in front of her in the cover of night.

"Oh not at all Sonic. You realize I'm not like any normal overlander. Even though where I'm from my kind are called humans. I can see even when there is barely any light at all. It's like I have built in night vision." She smiled at him, "From looking into your eyes I can tell that you can see just as well too."

Sonic was dumb-founded by her last statement. 'How did she know? I mean she doesn't know anyone and she seems to know me.' He wondered in his mind. "Well are you gonna follow me or not? We shouldn't dawdle any longer there's work to be done." Grizz waved her hand in front of his face to snap him back to reality. She then went down on all fours and darted into the woods with Sonic chasing after her.

They both came to an abrupt stop 300 meters into the wooded area. Grizz proceeded to call out, "Jayy-ger! Jayy-ger! Where are you?" She continued shouting out as they began searching the surroundings. The sun had vanished beyond the horizon and night blanketed the sky.

Sonic remembered what Grizz said and went to confront her with a question of his own. Seeing the hedgehog coming she paused. Grizz looked down at him from the tree branch. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" She then came down from the tree.

"About how well I can see in dim light. We don't even know each other so how could you?" he pointed out. Grizz looked up at the sky, and the forest floor then sat down. She exhaled a heavy sigh. "Remember what I said about being different from other overlanders?"

"Yah." The blue hedgehog commented. "Well let's just say for now that I can do what seems impossible for just anyone to do. And one of my special abilities is well… kind of like a mind reader, but more like knowing what happened even when I was never there." Waite, " Can't I just tell everyone later when Jager is found? It would make it much easier." She pleaded.

"What does Jager look like anyway?" he inquired.

" If you must know he looks like an over sized cat." She sneered at him. "Oh…I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out. Anxiety never went well with me." She bit her tongue for the discourteous reaction before that. " He is part jaguar and part cougar. Like you well in the cougar part anyway." She confessed whole-heartedly.

Sonic gave a small reassuring smile, " It's alright with me if you explain later. I don't have a problem with that." All she could do was smile back in the some way. " Thanks for understanding. I really do appreciate your help…. Let's go back it's almost dawn."

Sonic agreed. Knowing the others might get suspicious if he never came back. Then they began to withdraw back to the village.

A sudden thought struck the girl. "Uh… Sonic." "Yah Grizz?"

"Where am I going to sleep? I know you don't have enough room at your place."

"Now that you mention it … I have no clue." He stopped and turned his head.

"I know…. Why don't you ask Sally if I can build a small sleeping area? Maybe a tent or something."

"Why do you want me to ask her?" He gave her a cockeyed look.

"Because by the look she gave me earlier. I can tell she really doesn't want me to be around. Like if I was just another unwanted burden." She announced in a dejected tone.

They went to Sonics hut only to find Sally standing at his door. " Where were you?" "We were out looking for Jager, why?" Sonics ears folded back waiting to get reprimand for what ever he did wrong. Nothing happened and he reopened his eyes. "Sal can I talk to you for a sec?" The ground squirrel looked at him with her head cocked to the side. "What about?" He asked, "Since Grizz has nowhere to sleep… you think she can make herself one?" "I suppose so but on one condition…"

"What would that be Sal?" "It has to be close to you in order to keep an eye on her." Grizz was some distance away while the two were talking. She was slumped along the side of a tree near the hut. ' Well…. I guess I'm shunned again just like on earth, oh well it's not like this hasn't happened before.' She began to lose herself in thought.

The cat eyed hedgehog returned with a pleasing answer. " She said yes…."

Grizz was more than relieved to hear this. " Let's get started then. We're going to need lots of wood and may be some tar or oil. No need to worry about supplies I have everything I need in my bag." He saw her place the bag down on the dirt and unzipped it. He stared down deep into the bag as he lifted to greet a sly smirk a sly smirk on Grizz's face as she leaned down to reach in. She then came up lifting what looked like a small plank of wood. The plank seemed it would go on forever until it finally came to an end. " How did you do that?" he stared in astonishment. Grizz continued until she thought she had enough.

She then took out a small jar full of a black gooey substance and gave a slight wink at the hedgehog. The crystal glowed a soft blue as she began to dig holes for the support beams. What Sonic saw astounded him even more because she was already coating the little shelter with the goop. The next thing he knew she was standing right next to him. " Tada I'm finished." Sonic shook his head as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Wow! How did you build all that that fast? I mean that was totally awesome."

"Let just say that there's more to me than what everyone else thinks. And yes. I always could do the extraordinary." Her smile was overcome by a sleepy yawn as she went inside her newly built shelter as the curtain slid to cover the opening. " Good night Sonic. Oh and please don't tell Sally about how I did this so fast at least till I find Jager. Thanks." With that the tired hedgehog went to his hut to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle of the Hybrids

The Crystal, The Mirror, and Heart Chapter 4 Battle of the Hybrids

The art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get at him as soon as you can. Strike him as hard as you can, and keep moving.

**Ulysses S. Grant**** (1822 - 1885)**

Several days have passed since Grizz's unexpected arrival to Mobius. The villagers had gotten used to seeing her hang around them. She would often oversee them carrying about the days work after she had woken up tired from the late-night searches. She would often try to help out the other residents, especially when the freedom fighters weren't watching her. She just didn't want to feel useless with all the free time on her hands. Her reward for the day was mainly all the unwanted leftovers of food. It's mainly the stuff you would end up giving to your dogs or the stray animals in the alley, but for her it was food to be thankful for. Anything she needed for that matter came from various junk piles. Cloth, thread, a broom, rope, rakes, shovels; you name it she got it. The only things she did get from her bag were her toothbrush, and anything else that was used for cleaning. Being somewhat an environmentalist on Earth, she used the biodegradable ones that would not harm their environment; of course there is her weekly flea baths.

Life went on as usual this day of all days, Grizz was waiting out side reading a book she had borrowed and eating a nameless deformity of food in her bowl periodically pausing to eat from it. She also tended to eavesdrop on many of conversations. There was only three that caught her attention each of them being stalked by a pair of greenish eyes. She thought that had to be Jager and attempted to make up plans as a way to draw him out into the open. The only draw back was getting Sally's consent and she didn't want to bother her with such a thing and exposing her to the unwanted ridicule and judgment others. Not wanting to see Sally, she decided to just keep quiet and attempt to keep out of her way. On occasion Grizz would see Sally tormenting Sonic about oversleeping or not showing up and sometimes on how she worries so much for him. She would inaudibly giggle at the two finding it a bit funny.

Today there was supposed to be a meeting at the Freedom Fighters headquarters, and like every recent meeting since her arrival Grizz was not allowed to attend. This was mainly due to Sally's suspicions about her. The twilight rainbow of colors was leisurely conceding to the inky star lit sky. " Going to the meeting Sonic?" Grizz mentioned to the hedgehog, despite the fact that it sounded like a statement than anything else.

"Nah. Well not tonight anyways I traded someone for sentry duty, so someone ought to fill me in later."

"Provided that miss congeniality doesn't chew you out later for not being there of course." The overlander added sarcastically.

"True." Sonic sighed at the thought, " You sure like to read, don't ya?"

"Well…. Reading is a good way to gather knowledge. That way if I do remember something useful I can apply it to good use. Isn't that right?" she continued to pickup her bowl of indistinguishable deformity of food and scoop the contents with her spoon preparing to eat it. " I still don't get how could you stomach that." He commented pretending to hack something up covering his mouth. She laughed at him acting as if he tasted something rather nasty.

After the laughing died down she turned her gaze back to the book with a studious expression. "To tell you the truth Sonic, if you knew half the things I had to go through it would be easy to see why I dine the way I do and live the way I have." She spoke in a depressingly solemn voice. Even the normally upbeat hedgehogs ears drooped at her expression.

" You can sit down if you want, nobody is stopping you." There was a long awkward moment of silence before Grizz spoke up again. " We haven't gotten to know each other very long but I can usually tell when something is wrong." She flipped the page and continued to read.

" It's not that anything's wrong…. I just have this weird feeling that something's going to happen and it won't be good."

"Don't worry. It's probably the feeling of being watched. I ah… tend to get that often on my planet. Where ever that may be now." The girl said with slight uncertainty watching the last of the suns rays disappear.

The sky was now enveloped in stars that seemed to shimmer and dance like diamonds for the full moon amongst an inky canvas. The last of the villagers were beginning to head home unknown to what laid stalking slightly outside the boundaries. An ominous shadow slinked by undetected from the passerby's. The outline of the figure melted from one end of the huts to the next lurking for an unsuspecting victim to pounce on.

Its eyes began to glow a ghostly green as the moon came from behind the clouds. Then there was the glistening of a crystal creating the illusion of a three-eyed monstrosity. All was silent except the chirping of the crickets. Time was of the essence to this hunger stricken creature. Days have passed since it entered the forest hunting for satisfying game. Cautioned by unfamiliar surroundings to look elsewhere. The scent of food was plentiful within the village. The gait was in a limping motion preventing it to run and make mad dashes while hunting.

Its eyes were feasting upon the village to locate a suitable vantage point from where to leap. From the top of a hut it could attack any slow moving unsuspecting bystander for a devastating assault, undetected until it was to late for the would be prey to break away from its powerful skull splitting jaws. Laying low against the roof it caught sight of a new victim tired after a days work slow enough to strike and make a getaway. It had begun to slowly descend in a liquid like fashion trying to keep its crippled left forepaw off the hard ground. The night air was an eerily calm sending shivers down the spine of its intended target. Its heart began to race unsteadily as it perceived that he was being followed. He heard the echoing of his own heart pounding inside his chest as did the predator lurking in the near by shadows. Panicked his head went in circles attempting to find what ever was stalking him. To no avail the beast went on undetected.

Then from out of the black nothingness it pounced! The sudden ambush knocked the Mobian to the ground with its right forepaw pinning its chest, crushing the victim's rib cage sending a blood-curdling scream for help that could be heard through out Knothole.

All of a sudden on the other side of the village Grizz and the hedgehogs ears detected the dying scream for help. All the lights re-illuminated the streets as Sonic dashed to the victim's aide. Grizz was right behind him as she disappeared into a large crowd of villagers. He briefly halted when a large cat like creature came into view seeing its fir stained with fresh blood. He then sped towards it and rammed its left side causing it to wail in pain. Sonic tried to move the injured person to the side as he then got clawed in back by the lumbering monster shaking of the previous blow to its side.

He let out a catlike scream from the direct hit. Then quickly turned to face his back stabbing assailant only to look at its intimidating glare. He gave it a swift kick and knocked it towards the side of the make shift arena circle of a spotlight. The beast braced itself for the blow enabling it to land on its back and quickly roll over back on to its feet. Sonic yelled to the crowed, " Get the other guy outta here! I'll try to hold this thing off!"

He could feel his own blood on his back but tried to ignore the burning pain.

His blurred figured distracted the cat; as he began to encircle it giving the others enough time to remove the mortally wounded person. The creature was striking at every image it saw. Hasten it leapt out of the circle only to feel a swift punch in the stomach knocking it head over heels as it began to roll. The sturdy animal shook it off and its intimidating stare now fixed on Sonic. The hedgehog tried to recreate that stunt; only its eyes never lost its place now tracking every movement.

The creature then reared up on its back legs and swatted Sonic off his course ramming in to a wall. The direct hit marred his chest with deep slash wounds as he proceeded to get up. He winced in pain as his shakily got to his feet grabbing his chest. Sonic heard someone call him " Sonic! Sonic! Get out of the way! Hurry!" Bunny attempted to step in but froze solid as she gawked at its massive gaping bite radius as it let out an immense roar with battle-crazed eyes.

It then charged at the weary hedgehog. Sonic braced himself as it propelled itself claws unsheathed in an attempt to pin him against the damp hard ground. He then caught the beast by its forepaws and clutched it tight his legs were shaky from the impact but managed to hold his ground. Grizz was desperately pushing through the crowed. Sonic was feeling lightheaded pushing his limits to fend off the attacker; blood loss was beginning to take its toll. He couldn't hold it off any longer. He began to feel the heavy pressure caving in on him. The hedgehog was bending at the creature's intense weight. Then out of the crowed he thought he heard his name again, " Sonic!"

Out of nowhere Grizz appeared and rammed the beast off him sending it flying a few feet away. He then collapsed on to the ground. Grizz rushed to his aide carrying his limp body away from the make shift arena of light, then turned around to challenge the large cat. The cat finally came to and shook it off. Her own were matching its intimidating stare as they slowly circled around each other. She held her ground as her body began to tense waiting for its next move. Its teeth were bared as was hers. The cat panted laboriously as it ran towards her. She managed to do a last second dodge and went behind it gripping the fur on its back. She wrapped her arms around its thick neck and held her grip as it tried to buck her off and smashing her back on the ground with it.

She managed to get to the underside of its neck and her jaw clamped down on it refusing to let go. It began to tear at her arms in desperation to make her let go. She was now stained too screaming at the barrage of pain her mouth let go of its throat. Quickly he creature hooked its claws into the tender flesh on her back and flung her, tossing her into the air. Her body then slammed into the battle scared ground.

The tensed body went limp a few yards away from the victor. It bellowed an enormous roar that echoed. The massive crowed began to step back in fear of it. It began to sniff at Grizz's limp body eyes shut. It tasted the blood from her wounds. As it began to recognize its scent, the eyes of a cold hard killer melted away and soften as it continued to caress her wounds with its tongue.

The cat nudged it head gently against her hair in effort to wake her. Then Grizz noticed a soft purring in her ear as she opened her eyes stumbling to get up. Nearly falling the creature its head up for support. She was covered in scars as she approached the two unconscious people that fell victim to it. She looked at the Freedom Fighters, " It's okay." She whispered, " He is not going to eat anyone…. Please let me help them… I can heal them."

With out waiting for a response she pulled the crystal off her neck and placed it in her palm. She closed her eyes and placed her first two fingers on its forehead. Her body began to pulse as the two bodies glowed with a soft but brilliant blue light. All the marks on the Mobian faded away to the state it was before the attack. Rotor placed the body down gently as it began to wake. They stood in amazement as she slowly made her way to Sonic. His breathing was shallow and labored. Grizz took the crystal in her hand and placed her two fingers on his forehead. She concentrated on his wounds as they began to glow an eerie mystifying blue. Bunnie then saw more wounds opening on Grizz's already weakened body. When she looked at Sonic again his wounds had completely disappeared and his fur no longer stained. The glow faded and he began to open his eyes now staring at a battered overlander.

Bunnie finally spoke up " Grizz?" "Yah Bunnie?" Grizz said weakly.

"I think you should get yall wounds checked." Grizz looked down at them with tired eyes. " Don't… worry. I'm a… fast …healer." She had trouble breathing as she walked away. "Come on Jager." Both were exhausted from lack of rest and the other lack of food. Grizz had not gone far from them when she blacked out with the big cat lying beside her. "Oh no! Come on we have to get these two to the hospital!" everyone rushed to their aide and managed to get Doctor Quack to make a house call.

They put Grizz and Jager into her make shift shelter. Her wounds were bandaged and the oversized cat fed.

" Sal? Why can't you trust her now, huh?" Sonic began to talk. Sally looked down to the ground as if she had disappointed someone. " What makes you think that?" she remarked. "Because you have been treating her more like a burden than anything else. Would it kill ya to be nice to her? Just give her a chance." "Trust her? What for!" he was surprised to hear this. "How can you trust some one like her anyway? She's an overlander."

"Listen as soon as she gets better she promised to tell us everything. Since you gave me the chance to know her I can trust her. She has been a bigger help than you know." She held her tongue not wanting to argue further. Then Bunnie came over " Let's all get some rest now. Ya hear." "Sally what your doing is so not cool." And with that he went inside his hut. "Sally Girl ya commin'?" Bunnie touched Sally's shoulder. The ground squirrel turned her head, " Yah…. I'm coming."


End file.
